A Depressing Christmas Story
by SubliminalFrame
Summary: The PPTH hold an annual christmas party. This story is an exploration into each of the characters lives at this seemingly happy time of the year.


_As we are nearing that jolly time of the year I thought it necessary to inflict you with this rather sad Christmas story._

"No."

"House, come on. There's no way you're getting out of this. Cuddy is going to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Why do I have to go anyway?"

"Because Cuddy is every bit as scary as you and she threatened me with bodily harm if I don't get you to come" House let out a short humorless laugh and looked pointedly at his friend.

"I am not going to a Christmas Staff Party just because you're afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl."

"House...Look, it's not going to be anything like last year. Cuddy's accepted the fact that gift givings and nice evenings out at a fancy restaurant are not exactly the greatest party for Christmas staff. It's just going to be at a bar reserved for PPTH this year." Wilson looked at him, a pained expression on his face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Wilson sighed, frustrated and glared at House with a look of contempt which seemed to sharpen his features. House scowled and turned to leave the office and, much to his disgust, Wilson followed him.

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"Come on House. Look you can even bring someone. Like...Um...Your...Hooker?"

"Are you bringing Julie?" Wilson shifted uncomfortable as they reached the elevator.

"Uh, no" House raised an eyebrow at this.

"Trouble in paradise?" They stepped onto the lift in unison, and Wilson jabbed at the button labeled 'M' hopping to god that the elevator had suddenly developed a likeness for speed as it was always dangerous to be confined in a small space with House and his cane. Especially given the fact that House wasn't exactly pleased with his friend's antics this particular afternoon.

"Fine."

"What?" Wilson looked around at House, confused. House scowled at him.

"The party. I'll go. But I'm not staying long" Wilson grinned at his colleague and cheered inwardly at the prospect of not having to face another disaster like last Christmas where he was forced to hide form Cuddy every time she was in reaching distance of something heavy. He himself didn't quite grasp what was so important about House showing up at the annual Christmas parties that the hospital held but decided, for his own well being, not to question this. He was rudely awakened from his thoughts as the elevator door sounded and they both stepped out onto the main floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wilson and Dr. House arrived to a packed bar on Christmas Eve. Their colleagues surrounded them and, even though it was only about an hour into the party, some of them were already looking a bit tipsy; Cameron included. The pair made their way to the actual bar and ordered a first round of beers, hoping to catch up to everyone else fairly soon even though Wilson had some doubts about how his wife would handle a hungover husband on Christmas Day. Mere seconds after they had sat down, a cheerful looking Dr. Cuddy joined them and ordered a drink for herself. She looked at Wilson and grinned.

"I see you got him here without suffering any visible mental trauma. Good Job" Wilson nodded his thanks and turned slightly to survey the scene going on around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time 6:00AM rolled around there were very few people still milling about. This included Dr. Cuddy, smiling appreciatively to herself about a successful Hospital Party, several nurses dancing drunkenly to a song that sounded across the room, Dr Chase, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Wilson, and surprisingly; Dr. House. The latter four were seated at the bar, Cameron, her eyes closed, leaning on Dr. Wilson who, in turn, had his head resting on the bar, either half asleep or nearly passed out. Dr. Chase, who seemed to be the sober one of the bunch, was having an amusing conversation with Dr. House who had also consumed over the recommended dose of alcohol, and was waving his cane around lavishly, adding animation to the deep debate with his employee who wasn't exactly sure what they were discussing in the first place. As the song that was playing ended. The bartender who, in Cuddy's opinion, had been really quite accommodating of them all, announced that if they didn't all clear out he'd lock them in until the next day, a threat with which Drs. Cameron and Wilson seemed only to happy to let him follow through with, however Cuddy and Chase took action at these words and herded out their co-workers and out onto the streets which were far from dark, mainly due to the fact that Christmas lights adorned nearly every building on this particular street.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby, come on. Let me in." Dr. Wilson pressed his ear against his door and heard a shout coming from his wife that sounded very much like,

"Fuck you!" He sighed and continued knocking on the door occasionally tapping out amusing musical patterns until finally the door opened up with such a force that he temporarily lost his balance. When he regained it it was to see his significant other looking as though she would like nothing better than to smash his head in. He, drunken as he was, interpreted this as a good sign. Julie glared as him harder as he grined stupidly at her.

"There's blankets on the couch for you, James" she growled at him and retreated up the stairs the bedroom that they less and less frequently shared, slamming the door for added effect. Wilson stumbled toward the living room and collapsed, fully clothed, on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Normally it wouldn't be exactly hard for Robert Chase to drag a woman of Dr. Cameron's stature out of a car. But the fact that she was twisted into what looked to be a very uncomfortable position, not to mention that she was passed out, made his job that much harder, however he eventually managed to get her out and she, having stirred slightly, was able to stumble her feet along as Chase pulled her up the walkway to her apartment building. He received some strange looks from passers-by as he searched her pockets for keys. Finally retrieving them, he opened the front door and led her to her apartment. When they got inside, he carried her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed in a rather ungentlemanly fashion and started to leave; exhausted. She grabbed his hand groggily and mumbled incoherently

"Stay" He paused for a moment, looking as though he would like to decline, but nevertheless, he removed his shoes and placed himself on the bed next to her, quickly drifting off into sleep.

_And there you have it. I'm not sure whether I will write more but we shall see. Hoped you enjoyed it!_


End file.
